Cleaning Day
by Knostani08
Summary: Setelah melawan Riot, apa yang Eddie dan Venom lakukan? "Tak semua orang itu jahat, V,"


Hemm akhirnya kesampaian juga pen bikin cerita Symbrock yang bikin gemes ini. Btw ini murni imajinasi author ya wkwk jadi mohon maklum kalo agak melenceng sama cerita. **_(Sebenernya ini cerita udah aku publish di watpadku, PineAppler08 *edisi promosi wkwk *plak)_**

Deskripsi waktunya sehabis mereka menang ngelawan Riot dan balik ke apartemen mereka.

Happy reading~

Debuman kedua kembali terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Eddie menghela nafas lega, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang kebas akibat menggotong tumpukan buku yang berserakan, "Oke, _love_ , sekarang katakan padaku tentang pendapatmu kenapa kita perlu bersih-bersih?"

 ** _"Agar Anne tak memarahi kita?"_**

Eddie terhenyak, "Benar juga. Tapi bukan itu!" dia kembali mengitari ruangan, "Lihatlah ruangan ini! Ini. Semua. Salahmu."

Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk barang barang berserakan di apartemennya. Mulai dari kursi patah, meja tak berbentuk, kayu berserakan, barbel, makanan tercecer, meja yang tak sesuai bentuknya hingga pecahan botol dan kaca jendela.

 ** _"Kita, Eddie,"_**

"Tapi aku tak—"

 ** _"Kau bisa saja mati bila bukan aku yang mengurus mereka,"_**

Eddie menghela nafas, " _Fine!_ " tangan kirinya menggaruk kepala dengan gemas, "Tapi setidaknya kalau kita ingin tinggal disini lagi, kita harus membersihkannya. Bantu aku, _okay_?"

Suara berat yang berasal dari dalam pikirannya hanya berdengung mengiyakan.

Aksi beres-beres pun dimulai dengan Eddie yang yang kembali mengumpulkan serakan buku maupun kertas kemudian memilahnya. Kiranya yang masih bisa dipakai dia kembalikan ke rak—yang tentunya tidak rusak. Berlanjut mengumpulkan kayu-kayu menjadi satu, lalu pecahan-pecahan kaca untuk dibuang.

 ** _"Be careful, Eddie. Jangan sampai melukai tanganmu,"_** Venom menginterupsi kegiatan Eddie yang memungut kaca dengan tangan kosong

"Bagaimana dengan ucapan 'Hei, Eddie, biar aku saja yang mengerjakan itu'?" sarkas Eddie menghentikan aktifitasnya

Walaupun Venom menggeram tak suka, gumpalan hitam mulai muncul dari tubuh Eddie. Serpihan dan potongan kaca-kaca dikumpulkannya kemudian dia panjangkan gumpalan itu untuk meraih tempat sampah didekat kulkas.

 ** _"Apa aku juga harus menyapu tempat ini? Serpihan-serpihan lain terlalu kecil untuk kupungut,"_**

Eddie mengangguk, "Biar aku saja yang membersihkan. Kau angkat saja meja dan sofa itu ke sisi sana,"

Venom kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun ketika Eddie hendak menggapai vacum cleaner di sudut ruangan, dia mengumpat, "Alatnya hancur." pandangannya menusuk tak suka pada lengan Venom yang sedang menangkup meja dan sofa sekaligus

Kepala Venom muncul diantara lengan itu, **_"Bukan salahku!"_**

Eddie memijat kening. Kemudian meraih sapu manual yang kebetulan dia punya. Astaga, melelahkan sekali. Kepala Venom mendekatinya ketika dia sedang menggerak-gerakkan sapu, seolah sedang mempelajari alat yang mungkin baru pertama kali dia lihat. Lengan yang tadi memindahkan meja dan sofa pun sudah kembali ke tubuh Eddie.

"Makanan yang tercecer disana sudah kau bersihkan?" tanya Eddie tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sapu

Venom menggeleng, lalu mendekati makanan yang membusuk di lantai itu. Mulutnya membuka lebar dan akan melahap makanan itu sebelum Eddie membentaknya, "Jangan dimakan!"

Venom menatap Eddie dengan memohon, **_"Baunya masih menggiurkan,"_**

Eddie menatapnya nyalang, "Jangan coba-coba!" geramnya, "Jangan membuatku merasakan bagaimana memakan makanan busuk lagi!"

Venom terpaksa memungut makanan itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Setelah Eddie selesai menyapu, Venom membantunya dalam mengepel lantai, mencari apakah ada bercak darah mengering di lantainya. Lalu mereka berdua kembali menata isi ruangan hingga rapi. Eddie pun menelfon seorang yang ahli memperbaiki jendela, namun hari ini tak bisa. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kumpulan potongan kayu-kayu sisa rak yang hancur.

"Sepertinya kita perlu membeli rak. Kayu ini tak bisa digunakan lagi," kata Eddie

 ** _"Eddie. Lapar,"_**

Eddie menghela nafas, " _Oh God_... siapa tadi yang menghabiskan Tater Tots tanpa tersisa?"

Venom terkekeh. Membuat Eddie mengusap wajah kesal. Namun dia tak bisa menolak. Alhasil dia bergegas memakai jaket yang tadi dia sampirkan di gantungan pintu kemudian beranjak mengunci apartemennya.

 ** _"Eddie, ada orang dibelakangmu,"_**

Eddie sontak menoleh, agak terkejut mendapati tetangga yang dulu pernah dia bentak tersebut, "Oh hai,"

Tetangga itu tampak sangat kikuk. Mungkin dia sehabis belanja melihat barang bawaan yang ada ditentengannya, "Mau... keluar?" tanyanya hati-hati

 ** _"Dia jahat, Eddie,"_**

"Ah iya. Ada beberapa yang harus diselesaikan hari ini," jawab Eddie dan hanya dibalas oh, karena tetangga itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat ingin cepat-cepat masuk dan tak melihatnya

Eddie pun lanjut menuruni tangga, "Dia tidak jahat sama sekali,"

 ** _"Tapi dia sangat berisik. Kita tak suka suara bising. Kita benci. Dan dia membuat suara itu!"_**

Sontak Eddie menghela nafas, "Dia tak sengaja melakukannya, _my love_ ," Langkahnya terlihat santai namun bergegas ketika sudah keluar dari gedung apartemen. Sesampainya di toko langganannya, toko Nyonya C, dia segera disambut hangat.

Eddie segera bergegas memasuki toko guna berbaur diantara rak-rak, " _Listen to me_ , V," ucapnya lirih, "Tak semua manusia itu jahat oke? Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Walaupun ada yang membuat kita terganggu, belum tentu dia jahat. Aku tahu ini akan sangat membingungkan bagimu. Tapi kita bisa belajar bersama. Secara perlahan. Dan—oh! Iga sapi atau dada ayam?"

 ** _"Iga, Eddie,"_**

Eddie mengambil beberapa bungkus iga sapi dari rak pendingin dan memasukannya ke keranjang.

 ** _"Mentah,"_**

Eddie hampir menjatuhkan keranjangnya karena syok, "A ah! _NOPE_!" geramnya penuh penekanan, "Dan satu lagi. Biasakan dirimu dengan pola makan manusia di dunia ini. Bila kita tak menemukan orang jahat yang bisa kau makan, kita harus makan makanan manusia normal. Memang ada beberapa makanan yang dimakan mentah seperti sushi, tapi bukan berarti mentah itu lebih baik. Terkadang beberapa makanan akan berubah menjadi racun bila salah dalam proses memasak,"

 ** _"Kita kebal,"_**

Lagi-lagi Eddie hanya menghela nafas. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dia bawa keranjang belanjaannya yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa bahan makanan ke kasir. Mata cokelatnya melirik sekilas jajaran cokelat yang tertata di rak kasir. Batinnya berpikir, sudah berapa lama dirinya tak memakan cokelat? Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengambil salah satu cokelat batang itu dan menaruhnya bersama barang belanjaan.

 ** _"Apa itu, Eddie?"_**

' _Kau pasti akan menyukainya,'_ jawabnya dalam hati, sangat yakin

Nyonya C yang sedang menghitung total belanjaan mereka pun tiba-tiba ber'ah' seakan teringat sesuatu. Dan benar saja. Dia merogoh sesuatu dibawah meja kasir dan menenteng dua bungkus benda plastik kemudian memasukannya ke plastik belanjaan Eddie.

"Ucapan terimakasihku atas kejadian kemarin," kata Nyonya C sebelum Eddie sempat bertanya

Ternyata Tater Tots.

Dan mereka pun keluar toko setelah mengucapkan ucapan terimakasih.

"Kau lihat kan, V? Tidak semua orang itu jahat," disela-sela perjalanan mereka Eddie membuka suara

 ** _"Tapi—"_**

" _Just—aw man_ , kenapa kau benci sekali manusia?!" Eddie menggeleng kecewa

 ** _"Tak benci, Eddie,"_**

"Nah kan? Jangan jadi parasit yang menyebalkan, V,"

 ** _"Parasit?!"_**

"Hey... itu panggilan sayang," Eddie berusaha menahan tawa, merasa bahwa dia mengulangi percakapan mereka dulu

Venom yang merasa ditertawai pun tak terima, **_"Minta maaf!"_**

"Tidak mau..."

 ** _"Minta maaf!"_**

 ** _End._**


End file.
